


The Ultimate Guides of the Qunari: Language

by Hitting_on_Cullen



Series: The Ultimate Guides of the Qunari [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitting_on_Cullen/pseuds/Hitting_on_Cullen
Summary: I've read a lot of stories about Qunari, whether it be about the Sten, the strange looking Iron Bull or the hunk of a man Arishok. Maybe you created something off of a original Qunari you thought of. No matter what you write, my aim for this book is to give writers who have an interest in the world of the Qun an easier time and understanding of the Qunari language. Inside you'll find a quick summary of the language, an explanation of how names are used and an index of all Qunlat known in the world of Thedas. I hope you enjoy this and have a good time writing!
Series: The Ultimate Guides of the Qunari [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172240
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. What is it and How?

Qunlat is a fairly simplistic language and is used universally throughout the entire Qun. There are a few Viddathari (Converts) that speak fluent common or other languages because of their past but other than those exceptions, most under the Qun are not fluent in other languages. If you’ve ever walked up to a Qunari in _Dragon Age II_ , either you won't have the option to talk to them or you’ll just get a bunch of grunts and broken common, and that is because while they are masters at nearly everything, it seems that they have not yet mastered Common. However, when we take a look at their desire to learn, their mastery of other tongues does not seem like that far of an achievable goal for such studious people. 

Names are their titles and titles are their names. Qunari do not have proper names like Bethany or Katherine. Instead, they have their job titles that are recognized throughout the whole of Qunari society and nicknames that those close to them have for each other. 

_To call a thing by its name is to know its reason in the world._

For example, Arishok, someone we all know if you’ve touched _Dragon Age II_ with a ten foot pole. His name is not Arishok, but rather his title is **_The_ ** Arishok, the leader of the body of the Qun and that translates over to what you call him when your poor Hawke is running for their dear life. 

Children in the Qun are the same except they don’t have titles yet. In _Dragon Age Inquisition_ , there is an option to talk to the Iron Bull about his childhood in the Qun. At a first glance it seems pretty confusing but as you read and listen about it, it comes down to one thing, the child or imekari in Qunlat, is assigned a number at birth and holds that number as a means of identification until the age of 12 when they get tested by the Tamassrans and assigned a title and job that the Tamassrans seem suitable for the child to prosper in. 

  
Next, we’ll go over the actual language itself. They rely heavily on metaphors and the Cantos are a great example of their linguistic ambiguity. You’ll notice that there is a significant lack of words in certain letter categories for unknown reasons, most likely they simply don’t have the same alphabet as Common or English. The list will go alphabetically (as per the english language) and similarly to the wiki, will end with phrases. This will also contain the Cantos at the end. 


	2. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are twenty nine known words that start with the letter A in Qunlat. In relation to the Triumvirate (Arishok, Ariqun, Arigena), the wiki doesn't do their positions justice so they will have their own pages in my more culture and philosophy focused Qunari guides.

Aad - Suffix for ranks and titles 

Aban - _Unknown_

Adaar - Ship mounted cannon; weapon

Anan - Victory

Antaam - The military body of the Qun; Cuirass 

Aquam - Glove

Aqun - Balance

Aqun-Athlok - “One who is born one gender but lives another”, qunlat for transgender

Ari - A prefix to indicate singular or leadership, and as a suffix to indicate a group.

Arigena -Member of the Triumvirate; Always a female Qunari and in charge of the workers. 

Ariqun - One of the Triumvirate; male or female, leader of the priesthood. They are responsible for pushing scientific progress and ensuring the Qun is taught.

Arishok - Member of the Triumvirate; always a male Qunari, leader of the Antaam. 

Armaas - _Unknown_

Arvaarad - Specialized Qunari who watches over the saarebas and hunts Tal-Vashoth.

Asaara - Wind.

Asaaranda - Thunderstorm.

Asaarash - A breed of horse from Rivain used by the Antaam.

Asabas - Light, reinforced hat.

Asala - Soul.

Asala-taar -  "Soul sickness;" It would be most comparable to PTSD or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder commonly seen in real world war veterans. Victims are usually dismissed from the military and reassigned among the priesthood and workers.

Asalaa - Helmet.

Ash - To seek.

Ashaad - A scout or a ranged soldier 

Ashkaari - "One who seeks"; "one who thinks”; these are scientists, philosophers, also a nickname Iron Bull had in his early years 

Astaarit - Rises

Ataas - _Unknown_

Ataash - Glory

Ataashi - Dragon; glorious one(s)

Athlok - Laborer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source:  
> Qunlat Wiki  
> Dragon Age games


	3. B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ten words starting with the letter B. There really isn't anything major or notable about this section of the language.

Baqoun - Siege weapon used to assault Minrathous's walls in the Storm Age.

Bas - Thing; foreign to the Qun; purposeless. Used as a label for non-Qunari people. Also used after a weapon name to suggest that it is intended for mages. 

_ Ex: Saartoh-Bas Kos Katoh _

Basalit-an - A non-Qunari worthy of respect.

Basra - Rude term for non-Qunari people. This can be viewed as a racist term but I'm not getting into that. 

Bas-taar - Keeper of bas. A role within the Antaam. 

Basvaarad - A non-Qunari who assumes the role of an Arvaarad. I would assume that it refers to people outside of the Qun such as Templars but it could possibly also refer to viddithaari who take the role of Arvaraad. 

Ben-Hassrath - They are a section of the priesthood who serve as spies, re-educators, and police answering to the Ariqun and Viddasala.

Beresaad - The vanguard of the Antaam that are sent abroad to interact with the outside world. Though they are mainly soldiers, they also work as diplomats, surveyors, foreign trade administrators, and investigate foreign lands and cultures on the Arishok's behalf.

Beres-taar - Shield.

Besrathari - A recruiter and trainer of the Ben-Hassrath.


	4. D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice there is no C section of this guide. That is because I have found nothing in Qunlat that actually begins with that letter. The letter C is completely absent from the Qunlat alphabet. There are only 4 words known in the language that start with D. 
> 
> **There are mentions of genitalia in this chapter, please be mature about it.**

Darvaarad - A place under the supervision of the Ben-Hassrath that quarantines magical artifacts.

Dathras - Cattle; it is a root word for multiple animal names.

Dathrasi - A type of animal. Used as a derogatory term against indulgent people, comparable to a swine. 

Defransdim - Penis; male genitals


	5. E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are six words in the E category of Qunlat. Nothing special.

Ebadim - They all are

Ebasaam - We all are

Ebasit - It is.

Ebost - You all are

Esaam - Can be found in; exists in the location of

Eva - "Basic," or "beginner." Used after an item name to denote it is intended for neophyte users, or is of cheap quality. 

_ Ex: Valo-Kas Eva _


	6. G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very tiny chapter. There is only two words in this category and Qunlat has dismissed the letter F from the alphabet.

Gaatlok - An explosive powder only found in the Qun. Although not as powerful as magic, anybody can use it although it is heavily guarded by Qunari. The word comes from "death," "earth," and "glory."

Gatt - Unknown. The term is derived from the word gaatlok, and refers to a Ben-Hassarath agent’s temper.


	7. H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are four words in the H category. Nothing of notability in this section.

Herah - Time

Hissera - Hope

Hissra - Illusion; used to talk about deities.

Hissrad - Keeper of Illusions; liar; this is also Iron Bulls proper title in the Ben-Hassrath. 


	8. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ten words in this section and nothing of import or notability.

Imekari - Child

Imesaar-bas \-  A child who was tempted by demons

Iss - Experienced; Used after an items name to signal that its use is specifically for veteran users or is of moderate quality 

_ Ex: Valo-Kas Iss _

Issala - Dust

Isskari - A title in the Ben-Hassrath whose job is the retrieval of magical artifacts.

Issqun - Mastery

Itwa-adim - They all fall

Itwa-ost - You all fall

Itwasaam - We all fall

Itwasit - (It) "Falls


	9. K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter J is nonexistent in the Qunlat alphabet. This is one of the more extensive lists but not by much with nineteen words in the category. 
> 
> Also I hate what they did with the rank system in the Antaam, a corporal as an infantry commander seems incredibly unrealistic. Discuss.

Kaaras - Navigator.

Kabethari - "Simple person." This is a term used for people living in recently conquered lands and captives who haven't yet been indoctrinated into the Qun. 

_ Note: Seheron is a very bad example since I personally consider the island to be nobodies land since the natives are extremely stubborn and refuse to even bow down to either sides of the war. I don't consider the natives or Seheron "conquered" or captives of the Qun. The Fog Warriors are a very good examples as to why.  _

Kadan - Literally, "where the heart lies;" friend. An all-purpose word for a "person one cares about," including colleagues, friends and loved ones. Also means "the center of the chest."

Karasaad - Mid-rank infantry soldier.

Karashok - Infantry private. One appears in Sten's dream, who states that the Karashok was decapitated by darkspawn. 

Karasten - Infantry commander. 

Karataam - An infantry platoon. 

Kas - Suffix denoting a weapon intended for melee. Derived from the word for "soldier."

_ Ex: Valo-Kas Eva _

Kasaanda - Sundew;" a carnivorous plant.

Kata - The end, death.

Katara - Die, as in "Die, thing!"

Katari - ] "One who brings death."

Kathaban: Leader of the Qunari naval forces; the admiral.

Katoh - "Ending" or "achievement." Used after an item name to denote it is intended for master users, or is of masterwork quality. This is also Iron Bulls safeword. 

_ Ex: Valo-Kas Katoh  _

Kith - A small military unit, comparable to a squad or company.

Kithshok - Leaders of the Qunari army of Seheron; a general; They also are in charge of negotiating trade between the Qunari and foreign traders at ports.

Kos - "A type of energy associated with nature;" refers to nature damage from a mage's staff.

Kost - Peace.

Kossith - The name for the Qunari before the founding of the Qun. _*I use Kossith in my own stories to denote the difference between a viddithari Qunari or the race.*_


	10. M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just six words in this category, nothing too major to bring up.

Maraas - Nothing; alone

Maraas-Lok - A powerful Qunari alcohol; could also be the verb "to drink."

Mashev - The name of a kind of gruel or perhaps a command to eat.

Meraad - Tide.

Meravas - So shall it be

Mertam - Light boot.


	11. P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two words in this category, nothing notable in this chapter.

Panahedan - Goodbye

Parshaara - Enough


	12. Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just five words in this category, nothing important.

Qamek - A substance used by reeducators to turn those who refuse to convert into mindless laborers. It's always used on captured mages who are labelled as being past converting or saving. 

Qalaba - A type of cattle that the Qunari breed that is known for its stupidity.

Qun: The central philosophy of the Qunari peoples.

Qunari - People of the Qun. A religious description, not race specific.

Qunoran vehl - One who is an example to others. A Qunari can only be declared Qunoran vehl by the Arishok and only after their death.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> Dragon Age Inquisition: Conversations with Iron Bull  
> Qunlat Wiki


End file.
